1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit breakers utilized with AC voltages greater than 30 kilovolts and AC currents greater than 400 amperes and, more specifically, to dissipating heat associated with the operation of said circuit breakers and for improving the reliability of electrical connections of multi-segment conductors disposed inside bushings of the circuit breakers.
2. Description of Related Art
An exemplary three-phase, mechanically ganged, sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) gas insulating circuit breaker system includes a plurality of circuit breakers. Each circuit breaker includes a main enclosure which houses an interrupter Each circuit breaker also includes a pair of insulating bushings having first ends coupled to the main enclosure and having second ends coupled to line terminals.
As electrical current flows through such circuit breaker, the temperature of the enclosed gas increases due to the heat generated from the resistivity of the conductive parts. The warm gas tends to rise and stagnate at the highest point, which is usually just below the line terminals at the tops of the bushings.
It would be desirable to provide a means that facilitates the removal of heat from the warm gas at the top of the bushings.